leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V9.5
__TOC__ i ! W tym patchu nie ma zbyt wielu szalonych zmian, ale kontynuujemy prace nad bohaterami takimi jak i oraz tonujemy . Mamy też małe co nieco dla grających oraz zabieramy się za zmianę . Monitorujemy również paru innych bohaterów, bo polegają oni na Zdobywcy, ale zanim zmiany dotyczące tej runy się nie przyjmą, nie podejmiemy żadnych natychmiastowych działań. (Poza tym w patchu 9.6 osłabimy . Jeszcze nie zdecydowaliśmy, czy osłabimy dwie czy Eza bezpośrednio, ale tak czy inaczej... Szykujcie się na osłabienia Ezreala). Do dzieła.|Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Hanna „shio shoujo” Woo}} Patch w skrócie center|500 px Bohaterowie i *Zwiastun rozgrywki bohaterek Kayle i Morgany *Ujawnienie Kayle i Morgany *Prezentacja bohaterki Kayle *Prezentacja bohaterki Morgany (po angielsku) *Biografia Kayle *Biografia Morgany * **Czas działania przyspieszenia podczas ruchu w kierunku krawędzie pierścienia: 1,25 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. **Czas działania przyspieszenia poza pierścieniem: 1,25 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. * **Ukrywanie się przed wieżami: Akali jest teraz ujawniana przez wieże tylko w zasięgu ich ataku, a nie w zasięgu ich pola wizji. **A kuku: Akali musi teraz wyjść z Osłony i wrócić do niej tylko raz, by przedłużyć jej czas działania o maksymalną wartość, czyli 3 sek., zamiast sześć razy przedłużać jej czas trwania o 0,5 sek. * **Obrażenia pierwszego użycia: 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. ⇒ 70/105/140/175/210 pkt. **Obrażenia drugiego użycia: 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. ⇒ 50/80/110/140/170 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 120/100/80 sek. ⇒ 100/85/70 sek. * **Czas działania unieruchomienia: 0,5 sek. w przypadku wszystkich wrogów poza ostatnim trafionym bohaterem, 0,7/0,9/1,1/1,3/1,5 sek. w przypadku ostatniego trafionego bohatera, zwiększone do 1,8/2,1/2,4/2,7/3 sek., jeżeli Kolco-Plączki trafiły co najmniej dwóch wrogów ⇒ 0,7/0,9/1,1/1,3/1,5 sek. w przypadku pierwszego trafionego wroga, 1,8/2,1/2,4/2,7/3 sek. w przypadku wszystkich innych trafionych wrogów **Naprawiony błąd: Nie rozbraja już wrogów. * **Obrażenia: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. (+0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 70/120/170/220/270 pkt. (+0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Prędkość doskoku: 1400/1445/1480 jedn. (zależnie od rodzaju butów) ⇒ 1500 jedn. * **'USUNIĘTO' - Alarm przeciwwłamaniowy: Na minimapie nie widać już Iglic. **Zasięg działania Iglic: 1150 jedn. ⇒ 1600 jedn. **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - A może by rak jedno i drugie?: Zasięg Iglicy przy teraz obejmuje oraz . *Podstawowe statystyki: **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 2,5% ⇒ 2% * **Czas odnowienia: 12-8 sek. (na poziomach 1-9) ⇒ 16-12 sek. (na poziomach 1-9) (sprawdźcie poniżej) **Skalowanie tarczy: 10% maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 15% maksymalnego zdrowia * **'USUNIĘTO' - Ciężka ręka: Nie zadaje już obrażeń zmniejszonych o 25% celom niebędącym bohaterami. **Skalowanie: 1,6 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Prędkość ataku: 30/35/40/45/50% ⇒ 30/37,5/45/52,5/60% **'NOWOŚĆ' - Czas odnowienia : Czas odnowienia Tarczy Przeciwuderzeniowej jest teraz skracany o 3 sek. za każdym razem, gdy aktywują się Wgniatające Uderzenia. * **Krytyczne stożki: Obrażenia zadawane w stożku teraz mogą trafić krytycznie. **Skalowanie: 1,15 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku, 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 1,1 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku, 0,9 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Czas odnowienia: 110/85/60 sek. ⇒ 120/100/80 sek. **Obrażenia: 150/300/450 pkt. obrażeń (+1,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 150/325/500 pkt. (+1,1 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) **'USUNIĘTO' - Ciężka ręka: Nie zadaje już obrażeń zmniejszonych o 25% drugorzędnym celom. **Odrzucenie drugorzędnych celów: Vi odrzuca wrogów, którzy są na jej drodze, na odległość 250 jedn. w ciągu 0,25 sek. ⇒ 350 jedn. w ciągu 0,75 sek. Aktualizacja dźwięków *Pociski: Lepiej słyszalne dźwięki przy trafieniu podstawowymi atakami, atakami wzmocnionymi i i w podstawowej skórce. * : Dźwięk towarzyszący użyciu umiejętności jest bardziej dynamiczny, zmniejszono niskie tony podczas lotu pocisku i dodano dźwięk trafienia celu. Zmiany dotyczą wszystkich skórek poza , ponieważ tam te zmiany zostały już wprowadzone (dźwięk przy trafieniu pozostaje bez zmian). * : Rozjaśniono dźwięk doskoku i w podstawowej skórce. Przedmioty Przedmioty powiązane z *Leczenie : 15 pkt. (+2% brakującego zdrowia celu) ⇒ 5-30 pkt. przy 0-100% brakującego zdrowia celu *Leczenie : 40 pkt. (+2% brakującego zdrowia celu) ⇒ 10-60 pkt. przy 0-100% brakującego zdrowia celu *Leczenie : 50 pkt. (+2% brakującego zdrowia celu) ⇒ 15-90 pkt. przy 0-100% brakującego zdrowia celu *Obrażenia od ataku: 55 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Prędkość ataku: 25% ⇒ 30% Runy *Czas działania pancerza i odporności na magię: 3 sek. ⇒ 2,5 sek. *Siła adaptacyjna: 2-10 pkt. na ładunek (10-50 pkt. przy maksymalnej liczbie ładunków) ⇒ 2-6 pkt. na ładunek (10-30 pkt. przy maksymalnej liczbie ładunków) Aktualizacja patcha 9.4 *Siła adaptacyjna: 3-15 pkt. na ładunek (maks. 15-75 pkt.) ⇒ 2-10 pkt. na ładunek (maks. 10-50 pkt.) Zmiana wyżej zastępuję tę zmianę. *Czas trwania ładunków u bohaterów walczących na dystans: 3 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. (w przypadku bohaterów walczących w zwarciu to wciąż 8 sek.) i .}} *Dodatkowe obrażenia: 4-10% ⇒ 5-12% (wciąż działa tylko przeciwko celom, które mają 10-100% maksymalnego zdrowia więcej od was) Proste zmiany * **Obrażenia: 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. ⇒ 22/34/46/58/70 pkt. * **Odporność na magię: 2% za każdy ładunek, do maksymalnie 6/12/18/24/30% ⇒ 3% za każdy ładunek, do maksymalnie 6/15/24/33/42% * **Dodatkowe obrażenia zadawane bohaterom: 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. ⇒ 80/105/130/155/180 pkt. * **Obrażenia magiczne każdej fali: 35/60/85 pkt. (+0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 40/70/100 pkt. (+0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Maksymalne obrażenia: 420/720/1020 pkt. (+1,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 480/840/1200 pkt. (+1,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) z patcha 9.3 również nie była dla niego korzystna. Zważywszy na to, jak skutecznie odjęcie 3 pkt. obrażeń od ataku powściągało Banitę pod koniec ostatniego sezonu, dodanie tych 3 pkt. powinno przywrócić go do wystrzałowej formy.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Obrażenia od ataku: 63 pkt. ⇒ 66 pkt. * **Skalowanie: 0,4/0,475/0,55/0,625/0,7 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,45/0,525/0,6/0,675/0,75 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku *Podstawowe statystyki **Zdrowie: 590 pkt. ⇒ 570 pkt. * **Leczenie: 75/120/165/210/255 pkt. ⇒ 75/110/145/180/215 pkt. Aktualizacja patcha 9.4 **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że Rek'Sai mógł zadać obrażenia dwukrotnie, jeśli jej cel użył dokładnie w momencie, kiedy umiejętność zadawała obrażenia. * **Leczenie: 50/80/110/140/170 pkt. (+0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. (+0,45 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Skalowanie obrażeń: 0,55 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,65 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Limit szansy na trafienie krytyczne z furii: Do 35% ⇒ 35/40/45/50% na poziomach 1/6/11/16 * **Obrażenia Dziewicy: 10/20/40 pkt. (+0,5 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń Yoricka) ⇒ 0/10/40 pkt. (+0,5 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń Yoricka) **Obrażenia oznaczenia: 5/7,5/10% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 3/6/9% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ARURF ---- Zacznijmy od wzmocnień: * **Wzmocnienie: +15% obrażeń zmienione na +20% * **Wzmocnienie: +15% obrażeń, -10% otrzymywanych obrażeń * **Wzmocnienie: +5% obrażeń, -10% otrzymywanych obrażeń * **Wzmocnienie: +15% obrażeń * **Wzmocnienie: +5% obrażeń zmienione na +10% * **Wzmocnienie: +15% obrażeń zmienione na +20% * **Wzmocnienie: -5% otrzymywanych obrażeń zmienione na -10% * **Wzmocnienie: +5% obrażeń zmienione na +10% * **Wzmocnienie: +10% obrażeń, -10% otrzymywanych obrażeń * **Wzmocnienie: +10% obrażeń zmienione na +20% * **Wzmocnienie: +10% obrażeń zwiększone na +15% * **Wzmocnienie: +5% obrażeń zmienione na +10% * **Wzmocnienie: +10% obrażeń, -15% otrzymywanych obrażeń * **Wzmocnienie: +20% obrażeń * **Wzmocnienie: +15% obrażeń, -10% otrzymywanych obrażeń * **Wzmocnienie: +15% obrażeń * **Wzmocnienie: +10% obrażeń * **Wzmocnienie: -5% zmniejszenia obrażeń — usunięto * **Wzmocnienie: -20% otrzymywanych obrażeń zmienione na -25% * **Wzmocnienie: +15% obrażeń * **Wzmocnienie: +5% obrażeń zmienione na +10%, -5% otrzymywanych obrażeń zmienione na -10% * **Wzmocnienie: +10% obrażeń, -15% otrzymywanych obrażeń * **Wzmocnienie: +5% obrażeń zmienione na +15% * **Wzmocnienie: +10% obrażeń zmienione na +15%, -5% otrzymywanych obrażeń zmienione na -10% * **Wzmocnienie: -10% otrzymywanych obrażeń zmienione na -15% * **Wzmocnienie: +10% obrażeń zmienione na +20% * **Wzmocnienie: +10% obrażeń ---- Oczywiście są też osłabienia: * **Osłabienie: -5% obrażeń zmienione na -8% * **Osłabienie: -5% obrażeń * **Osłabienie: -5% obrażeń zmienione na -10% * **Osłabienie: -5% obrażeń * **Osłabienie: -5% obrażeń * **Osłabienie: -5% obrażeń * **Osłabienie: -5% obrażeń zmienione na -8% * **Osłabienie: -5% obrażeń * **Osłabienie: -8% obrażeń * **Osłabienie: Obrażenia podpalenia zmniejszone z 141 pkt. obrażeń w ciągu 3 sek. do 90 pkt. obrażeń w ciągu 3 sek. * **Osłabienie: Obrażenia podpalenia zmniejszone z 255 pkt. obrażeń w ciągu 3 sek. do 210 pkt. obrażeń w ciągu 3 sek. * **Osłabienie: Obrażenia podpalenia zmniejszone z 315 pkt. obrażeń w ciągu 3 sek. do 270 pkt. obrażeń w ciągu 3 sek. Naprawione błędy * teraz poprawnie zwiększa dodatkową prędkość ruchu pochodzącą z . *Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że niektórzy bohaterowie czasami stali w miejscu zamiast używać ataków podstawowych. *Linie dialogowe nie są już odtwarzane globalnie, kiedy Brand jest w obrębie wizji. *Tekstury nie psują się już w chwili jej śmierci. * w podstawowej skórce nie odtwarza już linii dialogowych związanych z . *Przywrócono efekty dźwiękowe lądowania podczas jej . *Tarcze i unieruchomienia rzucone na mają teraz odpowiedni rozmiar w porównaniu z jej wielkością podczas umiejętności . *Wskaźnik prawdziwego widzenia nie pojawia się już w złym miejscu na modelu . *Opisy umiejętności przy rozwijaniu teraz już się pojawiają. *Odtwarzanie plików powtórek z poziomu pliku wykonywalnego League of Legends jest teraz możliwe we wszystkich regionach. *Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że nie było opcji „bez bana” w fazie wybierania/banowania w kolejce rankingowej. Nadchodzące skórki i Barwy Poniższe skórki pojawią się wraz z tym patchem: * * Następujące Barwy pojawią się wraz z tym patchem: * * * en:V9.5 Kategoria:Aktualizacje